Everlasting Love Momiji
by xMomijiLover
Summary: School begins, once again after a long and drama filled spring break, and an unexpected visitor visits which causes a turn in events. She is heartbroken, sad and wants to confess to Momiji. Will she confess to Momiji, and if yes, will he agree?


**Dear Readers,**

**Hello, hello hello.  
**It's been _awhile_, right?  
I apologize for that, I've been** busy** with school and everything (Junior High is freakin hard /3)  
Anyhow, I've found time to start writing the first chapter of Everlasting Love~Momiji.  
PLEASE ONLY START THIS **_AFTER_** YOU'VE FINISHED **_EVERLASTING FRIENDSHIP~MOMIJI AND TOHRU_**. If you don't, you **_MIGHT_** just get lost and complain.  
Thank you!

xoxo xMomijiLover

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**_Ding_**" the school bell rung. Momiji dashed to his first class and rushed to his seat and sat down.  
He looked to his left and greeted Haru.  
"Yo, Haru, what's up?" exclaimed Momiji cheerfully.  
Haru looked up at the ceiling then rolled his eyes.

"Nothin'"he muttered.

"I see you've fixed your hair this morning? You **never** do that, haha!" joke Momiji.  
Haru ignored Momiji and started playing around with the pencil in his hand.  
After that came a big, huge _sighhh_.

Momiji, confused as always, looked up from his seat and greeted his classmates giving them a large cheerful smile to start of the beginning of the school day.

Suddenly, the teacher came in and immediatly started writing things on the chalkboard.  
Momiji ignored him and passed a note to a friend of his ,called Shira Momatzu. She was an average looking girl and was full of life, just like Momiji. At leasts thats what everybody THINKS.  
Anyhow, as I was saying.

"ATTENTION!!"hollered the teacher.  
Momiji shuddered at the sound of his voice and looked up to see what was going on. "Hmmm..it's just someones name written there..nothing I can learn from that"thought Momiji.  
He continued writing and passing notes to Shira.  
What Momiji didn't know, was that the name written on the board was,indeed infact, "Hitomi Shimizu".  
"We have a new student that will be with us this year. Please welcome, Hitomi Shimizu." continued the teacher.

"Hitomi...Hitomi...where have I heard this name before...Hitomi...?" thought Momiji.  
His memories were vague and blurry, he couldn't remember much, but he continued to think carefully.  
Shira's eyes widened.  
"Does he know her? As in KNOW KNOW KNOWWWW HER? No, it can't be, MOMIJI IS MINE MINE MINE!"thought Shira angrily.  
"Mine..."whispered Shira allowed.

"Huh? Whaaa..?"asked Momiji.  
Shira looked down and pretended she didn't hear or see anything.

A girl with long blonde hair walked in.  
She bowed down politely and said,"A pleasure to meet you...I am Hitomi Shimizu... Please take care of me this year.."She said nervously.

Haru's eyes widened.  
He quickly turned to Momiji to see his reaction ,but,of course, it was blank.  
Momiji continued blankly staring blankly at her. Hiromi's eyes started scanning around the classroom and her eyes immediatly landed on Momiji.  
Her heart pounded.  
"Momiji..Sohma..?"she gasped.  
Momiji's jaw dropped as he finally figured out who she was.

"Alright, alright now just pick a seat Hitomi. Anywhere you want, please don't just feel limited to sit in one particular seat.."  
He said while staring at Momiji.  
He giggled for he knew that the teacher didn't like him.

"Mhm..no..I'll just sit next too him. I want to." she demanded.  
During the whole classtime, MOmiji tried to avoid eye contact with Hitomi.

Finally, it was lunch time.

Shira rushed up to meet Momiji and she impeded his way.  
"Momiji..? Who was that girl...you seemed like you knew her.."asked Shira.

"Hmm? What? It looked like I knew her...well..ugh, no, heh heh why would you think that..."replied Momiji nervously.

"Good. I mean ugh...oh...I see..sorry for asking, I truely am."she said.

Momiji skipped to his seat ,but,once again, somebody impeded his way..this time it wasn't Shira.  
That certain someone had a frown on her face and finally spoke after staring deeply into Momiji's eyes for 1 minute.  
"We **need **to talk."she stated.


End file.
